


Crutchie's crush

by josephjonxs



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Crutchie is soft and I loved writing this. We stan, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephjonxs/pseuds/josephjonxs
Summary: He had thought about asking one of the boys about advice, but they were useless. He had seen before how the other boys tried to flirt with girls and women and it almost never ended well. Crutchie could simply not take the risk that he made a fool of himself in front of this girl.





	Crutchie's crush

Crutchie had something to admit. Not that he liked admitting it and he would most likely never admit it out loud, certainly not to the other newsies. Heck, he could barely admit it softly to himself. But there was no denying it. He had a crush. Overall, this was not a big problem and he could easily avoid it if he wanted to, New York is a big city and all he needed to do to avoid his crush was to sell his papes at a different street corner. But he couldn’t, he simply could not. He tried to leave and find a different spot, but the second he laid eyes on his crush, he felt like he was nailed down to the floor like his good leg was as useless as his bad leg. It felt like he could only stare at her, and that would be enough to survive. There were moments he had to convince himself he really needed to sell papes, so he could have dinner, otherwise, he would’ve come home with bags full of unsold papes for days in a row.

He had thought about asking one of the boys about advice, but they were useless. He had seen before how the other boys tried to flirt with girls and women and it almost never ended well. Crutchie could simply not take the risk that he made a fool of himself in front of this girl.

Today had been going well, it was warm for June, but not too warm. Everything was okay until she entered. Crutchie had almost thought she had the day off, but just before lunch time, he saw the girl entering the bakery from the back. Her dark hair was tied back, and her baker’s apron covered her green dress. She started talking to a customer, her smile showed off the gap between her two front teeth. Crutchie loved every bit of her.

“Hey, Crutchie! We missed ya at Jacobi” Romeo called out as he approached, Specs on his side.

“Yeah, Is still got lots to sell,” Crutchie shrugged, nodding towards his bag still half filled with papes.

“Good luck!” Specs said as they passed, Romeo snatching Crutchie’s cap. Crutchie protested loudly until Romeo tossed it back. Crutchie managed to grab it out of the air, pulling it over his hair. His gaze moved towards the bakery again, and it was easy to get distracted while she was in there, working her way through lunch rush hour. Crutchie’s attention got snapped back towards his job when a man was basically waving a coin in front of his face, he quickly pocketed it and handed the man his pape. He crossed the street so he could work with his back turned towards the bakery, eager to sell as many papes as he could before lunch hour was over.

It worked, he was down to his last three papes. Which meant he was granting himself a break. The bell of the bakery door was loud when he entered. She was standing behind the counter, her back turned towards her as she was sweeping the floor. Crutchie took off his cap, clutching it in his hands. She finally turned around, a smile on her face when she spotted him.

“Hi there, the usual?” Her voice sounded so posh compared to the newsies their accents.

“Yes, please, ma’am”

“It’s nice weather out, is it not?” She asked as she made his usual order, the cheapest sandwich they sold.

“It’s quite hot, but bettah than wintah,” he was very aware of how his accent sounded compared to her, but he tried his best to sound as posh as he could, which barely made a difference.

“I prefer summer over winter, but spring might be my favourite. I love it when the flowers grow. Mama gets sick during spring, so she hates it,” She might have been the easiest conversation partner Crutchie ever had, which only made her more charming.

“Spring is nice,” he nodded. “Is loves the colour of the leaves during fall,”

“Fall is very pretty indeed,” she agreed before handing him the sandwich. “There you go. Will I see you again tomorrow?”

“Only if ya want to, ma’am.”

“Of course, I want to, I love talking to you. Oh, and please call me Margaret,”

“Well, see ya tomorrow,  _Margaret_ ,” He smiled, before heading out of the store, the bell ringing again as he exited.


End file.
